galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Gaspar
Gaspar, the god of power, was the first to ascend to the heavens. Even in opposed myths, he was the first. He grants power to those risen to divinity. History The history of Gaspar depends on the believer in question. Even those within the church Home Yorak Keep, the largest castle in the Limbo is the home of Gaspar Relationships As king of the divines, all gods respect him. He is the strongest of all and they believe he can remove their power if he wishes, regardless of wether or not it is true. He has never done so, but he has sentenced other gods to banishment or imprisonment. He rules with the Three Wise Men at his side. On his right hand is Balthazar, god of knowledge, and on his left is Melkyor, god of wisdom. Over the course of history, Gaspar has taken many wives and birthed many other gods. He even has birthed offspring with mortal women. However, his first wife and most beloved is and always will be Gaia. She tolerates his infidelities, but has expressed dissatisfaction with him at times. His sister is Taija, and while they are close, they do not always see eye to eye. He is also close with the Keepers, especially Logos, who's opinion he values above all others, even the other Wise Men. While he has no true enemies, he sometimes comes into conflict with Snechal and other chaos causing gods who would wish to upset the balance of power within the universe. Appearance and Emissaries In most temples Gaspar apears as a king sitting legs crossed atop a sphere. He is an old man that wears an ornate crown and holds his cepter of power in his right hand, his left placed on his knee. He wears lavish red robes and garments fitting royalty within the culture the temple lives. Servants Church of Deity "And to those worthy of gifts, I bestow upon you the ultimate of possibilities. I shall lift you up with my right as divine and place you among my chosen." - ''Ascendance, Book One of Book of Origin Worshipers and Clergy Clergy of Gaspar come in all types. Any who wish to gain power of some variety will serve in his temples. Nobility, wizards, warriors, and clerics all serve as priests to the god of power. When in service to the church, priests wear royal purple robes with a symbol of the Origination Sphere on the chest. Most who worship him see him as the father or king of the gods. He was the first god and most other gods were granted power via Gaspar in some way. Gaspar is king, lord, master, and father. His clergy follow his word and respect his authority. Temples and Shrines Temples to Gaspar are mighty to behold. They are large imposing buildings of a variety of design, typically based on cultural designs. Within the center of all temples sits an image of the Sphere of Power, the holiest of relics of the church, and Gaspar sitting atop it. Each temple has a mighty throne which sits empty. These thrones are all Gaspar's and none shall sit in them other than the Father and king of the gods. Holy Texts '''The Book of Origin': This is the holy text of Gaspar. This book describes the origin of power, divinity, the world, universe, and all things. The widely believed origin of the gods and world by many faiths and cultures originates from this text. The book contains parabols and clues as to how to achieve a state divine being and the gifts that will be bestowed upon those after death if they should choose the path of Power. Holy Relics Sphere of Power: The holiest of relics of the church. It symbolizes the universe and all the power in contains. Through Gaspar, it grants power and elevation to those worthy of it. Some who subscribe to the Scientific Origin theory believe the sphere to be R.A.E. Magic Items Any magic item that is typically associated with the church. These items are almost always available at a temple of the deity. Traits Traits that can be taken by a character that are associated with the deity. Category:Religion Category:Gods Category:Magic Domain Category:Nobility Domain Category:Strength Domain Category:Neutral Deity Category:Air Domain